Another Wily Escapade
by Summertyme
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is actually my 8 year old brother's story that I helped him on. As you can see by his age he can't sign up with FanFiction so I am putting his story on under my name.  
Chapter 1 One day Dr. Light had an idea. "I could build a time machine," he told Megaman.

"How will you do it?" asked Megaman.

"I don't know, but with your help I'm sure we could do it," answered Dr. Light.

Three hours later they had all the pieces organized and ready to be put together. Except one.

"There's one piece that was too expensive to buy from the store, the cooler engine," said Dr. Light.

Megaman asked, "So how are we going to finish it without the part?"

"I heard that they have been digging in the ruins and they have found many special items and parts of interest. The ruins are 3000 miles from here."

Megaman gasped. "WWWWHHAAAATTTT!!!!"

Dr. Light smiled. "I have put a new turbo on your speeder bike. It can go 500 miles an hour."

"So I'm going to take 6 hours to get there. Awesome! I'm off!" And Megaman left with Dr. Light laughing his head off.

Megaman zoomed down the highway on his sweet speederbike. Suddenly he felt dizzy for no apparent reason.

"I feeel diiiizzzzzy for nooooo apparent reason." He fell off and flew into a tree. There was a nest with a mother bird on a brood of cute chicks. "...mind if I drop in?"

The mother bird ruffled her feathers in anger and, because Megaman just so happened to be wearing his animal translation earpiece, she said, "You flew! Now drop, sucker!"

And he did, hitting the ground hard and getting knocked out.

Dr. Wily cackled like, well, a bad guy. Then he cackled some more, for good measure.

"I must get rid of Megaman for the last time," he hissed. "Light and his sttuupid robot will never know what hit them. My Dizzinator has worked and will kill him in a matter of hours! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Dr Wily cackled and laughed. He had never had so much fun in his life, but after cracking up, Dr Wily's voice turned mad and sinister.

He said, "If only I could get my hands on MegaMan, I would teach him a lesson once and for all!"

Back at Dr Light's lab, Dr Light wondered why MegaMan had not come back yet. Then it hit him.

"It must be Dr Wily doing his evil plans again!!!!!!!" Dr Light shouted he ran as fast as he could to his data computer and checked on MegaMan's progress. He saw MegaMan lying there motionless and read how far away he was. He was 300 miles away!!!! Dr Light's head exploded, but he screwed it right back on with his inventing abilities.

"How will I ever get there in time!!" Dr. Light shouted, again. "Oh, on my super speederbike that is way better than Megaman's. I'm off."

Dr. Light climbed off his exercise bike and went into his Barbie decorated garage. He loved her. He flicked on the switch and cried out in extreme pain. "OWWWW!!"

Then he put on his black sunglasses and went to the beach. With his shirt off.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" says the freaked out Authoress. "Fat men with shirts off, getting a tan, not helping the hero! What could be more worse!"

But there is always something worse. I just can't think of it yet. Hmmmm. His bathing suit is little red underwear!(Authoress falls down dead) (Author is real tickled)

Meanwhile, in an aternate universe...

Dr Wily cackled and laughed. He had never had so much fun in his life, but after cracking up, Dr Wily's voice turned mad and sinister.

He said, "If only I could get my hands on MegaMan, I would teach him a lesson once and for all!"

Back at Dr Light's lab, Dr Light wondered why MegaMan had not come back yet. Then it hit him.

"It must be Dr Wily doing his evil plans again!!!!!!!" Dr Light shouted he ran as fast as he could to his data computer and checked on MegaMan's progress. He saw MegaMan lying there motionless and read how far away he was. He was 300 miles away!!!! Dr Light's head exploded, but he screwed it right back on with his inventing abilities.

Suddenly Dr. Light knew what to do. He went to his garage and flicked on the light switch. "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He began kissing his finger to ease the pain away. Then he said, "I know how I can get there. I can use my secret speeder bike that's way better than MegaMan's."

Meanwhile, Dr. Wily got into his blimp happy that this was his chance to turn MegaMan into evil. "Soon he will be nothing but thin air I breathe."

Back at the farm, again Dr. light had reached MegaMan and began putting him on the back of his speeder bike and attached MegaMan's speeder bike to his and was about to turn on his own speeder bike, when Dr wily's blimp came into view. Dr. Wily did not yet see Dr. Light zooming off but he wondered why MegaMan was not there. Very disappointed, Dr. Wily went back to his base growling.

Dr. Light went back to his lab and laid MegaMan down on the couch and began trying to see what was wrong.

By the time MegaMan was awake, all of the sudden the wall of the lab burst open and out of the night MegaMan could make a small figure that began walking into the light. 

CUTMAN! and GUTSMAN! and ICEMAN and FIREMAN! The heroes fainted.

MegaMan woke up an hour later. Now he did not know where he was but he knew two thing's: he was in a cellar and he was in Dr. Wily's base.

Oh, and one more thing. Dr. Light was gone. These three things jumped in his mind and made him faint again.

All of the sudden MegaMan woke up in Dr light's lab.

MegaMan felt like dying but none of it had really happened. Dr. Light was staring at MegaMan and said "You're finally awake MegaMan" 

MegaMan was awake but very unfortunate because right then everything in his dream really happened! So the next thing MegaMan knew he was in the cellar and he said "This is humiliating." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mega Man lay motionless. But as he lay still his arm suddenly slapped the ground and he felt a book. He grabbed the book and tried to focus his eyes on the cover. As he slowly read the words he trembled with fear. "The End of Mega Man" the cover said. Mega man was too angry to speak. He ran to the locked door and blew it open with his buster.

"That was almost too easy, " said Mega Man as he walked through the dim, narrow corridor. Mega Man's walk turned to a sprint because he thought he heard a scream at the end of the corridor, but what Mega Man thought was a scream was really Dr. Wily's laugh.

There was a corner up ahead. As Mega Man looked around the corner he saw Dr. Wily and his robots tying Dr. Light up to a post. As they finished they started to tickle him. 

"Oh, no, not there!" Dr. Light said with effort. Suddenly his face turned to a sign of hope "Mega Man!" Dr. Light shouted at the top of his lungs.

Dr. Wily and his robots looked at Mega Man and Dr. Wily shouted "Get him!" but before they could attack next thing they knew they were all on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Wily said and he he ran to his room and locked the door.

"That was amazing," said Dr. Light. "Lets go home."

Dr. Wily was about to face defeat when he remembered that he had stole Mega Man's best friend and brother.

Back at the lab, Dr. Light walked up to Mega Man and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"More upgrades?" Mega Man asked.

"Yes, but this one is different. It allows you to combine with Rush. "

"Wow!" said Mega Man. "I can't wait to try this one ou-"

Right then they heard a window smash downstairs. Mega Man rushed to find Protoman at the base of the stairs with broken glass behind him.

"Protoman!" Mega Man said.

"Ha ha!" said Protoman as he blew Mega Man up the stairs walking up as well, grabbing Dr. Light, diving out of another window, and starting to run.

About an hour later Rush began licking Mega Man's face. He got up and said "No time, boy. We have to save Dr. Light."

"Ruff ruff, yes, save Light." Rush barked.

"Combine boy." Mega Man said.

They jumped together and there was a bright flash of light. After the flash there was one being. It looked like Mega Man but red, could fly, shoot his fist toward his enemies, and kick their butts.

"Now I'm ready." said Mega Man. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Dr. Wily congratulated ProtoMan for bringing Dr. Light back. "Good work, ProtoMan!" Wily exclaimed. "Now we will have our revenge because we put so many outer defences. MegaMan may have his new upgrade but it will not overpower my new robots and turrets"

MegaMan slowly but surely crept from behind the rocks. He suddenly spotted SparkMan sizzling at a rock and looking for gems. "These new gems will be perfect for Dr. Wily," SparkMan muttered under his breath. "They will power his robots to unimaginable levels"

MegaMan slowly tiptoed around his hiding place and charged his missile arm. He shot out from the rock and blasted SparkMan's head from his shoulders. "Mind if I borrow these?" Mega said sarcastically. "Oh, I forgot, you don't have a head," he added as he picked up some of the gems scattered on the ground. Then he sneaked off behind the rocks again moving off towards Wily's base.

He soon came across several lines of turrets stocked with huge quantities of plasma beams. Mega just swiped at his boots, turning on his boosters and rocketing over the turrets they attempted to fire at him and every single one missed.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," laughed MegaMan. Suddenly one of the turrets hit him right in the pauldron. His arm broke off, plummeting to the ground. MegaMan gave out a cry because he was gaining incredible force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mega Man as he hit the ground. Unfortunately, Wily heard all the loud noise and when he got outside he screamed and cackled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Wily. MegaMan was knocked out. He was hopeless. Wily took MegaMan to a room with a couch and a TV. MegaMan was brought to a bench with straps made of brass. He was tied up when he suddenly woke up dizzy and tired and noticed Dr. Light on a bench next to him and he saw ProtoMan and Wily watching TV.

"I have an idea," MegaMan started to whisper in Dr. Light's ear. Then with his teeth Dr. Light grabbed a metal bar and with momentum threw it at Wily. Wily dropped the controller that opened the bars. The reason that ProtoMan did not notice is because he laughed very loud .

With his toes Dr. Light lifted the controller and pressed the button and the straps broke free. ProtoMan turned his head to see what the noise was about. MegaMan surprised him with a missile. Then they ran home very quickly.

_Pauldron_: shoulder pad and a word from the game Morrowind


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Dr. Light and MegaMan crept to the gate, GutsMan jumped off the wall and landed. MegaMan jumped out of the way just in time. "I'll crush you here and now, Megaman," GutsMan shouted. He picked up a huge, metal bar and swung it at Megaman, but Megaman was too quick for him. He used SparkMan's powers to heat up the metal bar. It turned a blood red and so did GutsMan. GutsMan screamed in agony and, letting go of the heated metal, melted to the ground.

"That was just too easy," Megaman said as he started blasting the gate. The gate began to bend on the places where the hinges were. The gate was made of super steel, but it was quickly twisting to a position whence it would snap at any moment. Which of course it did, with a big boom and a crash. Megaman and Dr. Light headed through its ruins to the lands beyond.

Dr. Wily was screaming and fussing at ProtoMan as usual for not stopping the heroes in time. "No way, Wily, it was your own fault you had the TV up too loud. I couldn't hear the bars creaking," ProtoMan whined. "I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!!"

Wily shouted. "MegaMan ruins my plans so many times it is time to try something new. Instead of capturing Light we will capture MegaMan. But how"

It was quite a peaceful morning. Dr. Light was working on enhancing a vacuum cleaner. MegaMan was outside picking apples. "What a beautiful day this is!" MegaMan said. "Oh, look the grapes are starting to grow." He quickly ran over and started to pick them. About an hour later he finished and hurled a grape into his mouth, but Dr. Wily had already shot his teleporter gun at the grape and it disappeared.

Dr. Wily and ProtoMan could barely hold their laughter as they shot MegaMan with the gun and MegaMan apeared in ProtoMan's arms. ProtoMan knocked MegaMan unconcious. Dr. Wily wasted no time. He and ProtoMan jumped into Wily's spaceship and flew to the moon.

Dr. Light finished the vacuum and ran outside to give it to MegaMan. but only one word came out of his mouth. "Wily. "

Dr. Light bought a spaceship and flew to the moon. ProtoMan saw him on the radar and told Dr. Wily. Wily got into the space cannon and fired. MegaMan woke the second it fired and Dr. Light tossed the vacuum to MegaMan. MegaMan sucked the energy from the laser and shot it at the space cannon. D.r Wily got out just in time before the cannon exploded. Dr. Wily and ProtoMan got in their spaceship and flew away as did Dr. Light and MegaMan as they dicussed their victory.

"You were great," Dr. Light said to MegaMan as they flew home. When they landed the lab was in ruins. Scary tomb music plays in the backround. "Stay outside," MegaMan said to Dr, Light as MegaMan crept into the house. He heard a noise. He looked where he heard the noise and saw a robot with a white cloak.

"I am GhostMan," a slow quiet voice said. "I have been programmed by Dr Wily to terminate you. I will show you no mercy. Now get ready"

MegaMan shot rapidly at GhostMan but GhostMan turned transparent and the shots passed through him. "HUH!!!!!!!!!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha," GhostMan said. But while GhostMan was laughing MegaMan thought of a plan. MegaMan pretended to shoot so that GhostMan would use his power and when GhostMan canceled the power MegaMan had already shot again. This time it hit him. He took his power and called in tow trucks to repair the damage. Then he told the story to Dr. Light and also told him that Wily was back in business.


End file.
